A cage, which is embodied according to the generic type for a large-diameter roller bearing, is previously known from EP 0 457 020 A1. The cage for this large-diameter roller bearing is composed of a metal strip, which is provided with recesses. The recesses are of rectangular design. As a result, side webs and intermediate webs are formed on the metal strip. Plastic windows are inserted into these recesses. Said plastic windows have inner walls which engage around the periphery of a recess. Collars which engage over the side webs and bear against the surface of the metal strip adjoin the inner walls.
In this cage according to the generic type, it is disadvantageous that the metal strip and the plastic windows have virtually the same extent in the axial direction, with the result that it is necessary to use a large amount of steel, which in turn results in an undesirably large mass of the cage. It is also disadvantageous that between the raceways of the rolling bodies and the cage there is, in the axial direction, a relatively large open surface, which promotes undesired premature discharge of lubricant from the interior of the bearing.